The Yamis vs The Furbys
by KitsuneGrl938
Summary: The lights have to do a school project but they leave for a while, leaving their yamis with the terror
1. The School Project

The Yamis vs. The Furbys  
  
Kitsune: hello peoples, im back with another story. This is a lesion about the dangers of being kind to all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's about it  
  
This is happening after Battle City. Everyone finally got on each others' good sides (of course except Yami and Bakura). Malik got it straight that his yami killed his father, not the Pharaoh. He finally became friends (actually gave in due to Yugi's cute face) and is one of the group. Yami Malik disappeared and was never heard of again. Joey is still trying to beat Kaiba, but fails miserably every time. Isis decided to buy a house and stay in Domino to watch over everyone. Tristen and Duke are still fighting over Serenity. And now their lives continue..  
  
Yugi: *walking to school with Ryou and Malik*  
  
Ryou: so...what's up everyone?  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Yugi: we have the Child's Care Unit starting today  
  
Ryou: oh yea, but the girls have an unfair natural advantage  
  
Malik: --__-- *is not a morning person*  
  
Yugi: how bad could it be? Im sure it's gonna be easy. Besides, they're just robotic dolls so it can't be that bad.  
  
Ryou: good point  
  
In the classroom  
  
Teacher: ok I have some good news and some bad news. All the dolls have disappeared mysteriously.  
  
Girls: *groan*  
  
Guys: *sighs of relief*  
  
Teacher: so I got an alternative for this unit. All of you are going to be taking care of Furbys  
  
Class: o.O  
  
Random kid #1: uhh..what are those? *has never been out of his city in his 15 years of life*  
  
Teacher: they're just like babies except cutier  
  
Girls: *squeals of delight*  
  
Malik: *drawing random things on his desk, bored out of his mind*  
  
Teacher: *passes out Furby boxes* well have fun and let the best parent win  
  
Yugi: *opens his box* hey mine's tri-colored  
  
Ryou: *opens his* mine's white with blue eyes  
  
Malik: o.O mine's tan with gold eyes. O well *using a gold pen, draws the eye on the furby's forehead*  
  
*bell rings*  
  
After school  
  
Yugi: *walking home with Ryou and Malik* so what are you guys gonna name your furbys?  
  
Ryou: I'll think about it later, my brain is fried  
  
Malik: probably got it from your yami, and im too hungry to think  
  
Yugi: *shrugs*  
  
At Yugi's house  
  
Yugi: im home  
  
Yami: *snore*  
  
Yugi: *puts furby on table* *goes out and gets the mail* *comes back*  
hey I got mail for once, *opens it and reads it* huh? Oh yay! A sale at  
the toy store. Ok Yami, im going to be out for a while so can you take  
care of my furby for me please?  
  
Yami: *snore*  
  
Yugi: I'll take that as a yes. *runs out* I'll be back.  
  
At Ryou's house  
  
Ryou: Bakura im home.  
  
Bakura: where's my dinner?  
  
Ryou: o.O dinner now?  
  
Bakura: yes now.  
  
Ryou: *shakes head* go make it yourself you wasted tomb robber  
  
Bakura: *shocked* w-w-what did you say?  
  
Ryou: you heard me *checks the mail that is scattered everywhere* I got mail? ^__^ wow it's the first time in years  
  
Bakura: whats so exciting about mail?  
  
Ryou: because its usually something good. *reads it* hey it's a sale at the toy store. Bakura do you have any money?  
  
Bakura: yea in my room, just look in the closet past all the corpses  
  
Ryou: uhh..*goes to Bakura's room, gets the money, comes back* ok im off, watch my Furby for me  
  
Bakura: whatever  
  
2 Hours Later at Yugi's house  
  
Yami: *finally wakes up* I dun wanna wake up *looks over and sees the  
Furby* o.O what is that thing? *stares at it for a long time* maybe I  
should see if Ryou has this thing too and ask him what is it *calls  
Ryou's house*  
  
Ryou's house  
  
Bakura: *goes into the kitchen for food and sees the furby* ..? An alien? Where has my aibou gone?  
  
*telephone rings*  
  
Bakura: *picks it up* hello?  
  
Yami: Ryou? Is that you? Your voice sure got deeper  
  
Bakura: Its me Bakura you idiot *shakes head* why do all kings have to be so stupid?  
  
Yami: oh shut up, anywho my aibou has this weird thing that he called a furby and I don't have any clue of what to do with it  
  
Bakura: then eat it  
  
Yami: its too furry  
  
Bakura: fine who has the biggest house?  
  
Yami: mine, with all the lofts and all  
  
Bakura: im coming over there, my aibou has one of these furby things too  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Yami: did Malik get one of these things too and where is your hikari?  
  
Bakura: some big sale at some toy store, who cares?  
  
Yami: mine went to some toy sale too. Well anyways lets call the Ishtars *dials Malik's house*  
  
YM: *anwers* what do you want you pathetic mortal?  
  
Yami & Bakura: o.O mortal? Who is this?  
  
Yami Malik: huh? Pharaoh? Tomb Robber? Its me Yami Malik.  
  
Yami: you again! Why did you come back?  
  
Yami Malik: because I was bored and I missed torturing you all. Well listen, Malik left this weird looking thing on my couch and it has that weird eye that all us yamis have  
  
Yami: then bring it over because we have them too  
  
Bakura: pharaoh are you crazy? That thing is a psycho.  
  
Yami: im sure that he has changed  
  
Yami Malik: *knocks on the game shop door* anybody home?  
  
Bakura: o.o that was really fast  
  
Yami Malik: I got some new powers.  
  
Yami: well anyways come on in  
  
*all yamis gather in the kitchen*  
  
Bakura: why don't we just skin them and eat them  
  
Yami: its too furry  
  
Yami Malik: hey why are their eye's closed? Lets wake them up  
  
Yami: good idea *shakes his*  
  
Bakura: *shakes his*  
  
Yami Malik: *throws his against a wall*  
  
Yami's & Bakura's furbys: *wake up and blink their eyes*  
  
Yami Malik's furby: *levitates and turns itself rightside up, blinks and floats to where the other two furbys are*  
  
All three yamis: O.O WTF!!!!!!  
  
Furbys: *yawn* hello there wierdos  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Getting to know your Furby

Chapter 2: Getting to know your furby  
  
Kitsune: hey sorry about not updating soon, my computer was acting up so I couldn't type my second chapter. Well here it is, enjoy  
  
Yami: ...*staring at his furby*  
  
Yami's Furby: *staring back at Yami*  
  
Yami: uhh..hi?  
  
Yami's furby: whazzup  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Yami Malik: *staring at his furby, stomach growling*  
  
Yami Malik's furby: *glaring back*  
  
Yami Malik: hey don't give me that look!  
  
Yami Malik's furby: oh really. And I should listen to you after you threw me why?  
  
Yami Malik: because I said so  
  
Bakura: *staring at his furby*  
  
Bakura's furby: well are you going to say anything?  
  
Yami and Yami Malik: hahahaha its got a girl voice  
  
Yami: Bakura it fits you so well  
  
Yami Malik: yea you two are meant for each other  
  
Bakura: -__- why does mine have a feminine voice?  
  
Bakura's furby: hey whats wrong with girls? You sexist pig!  
  
Bakura: hey!  
  
Yami: yea girls are great ^___^  
  
Yami Malik: I'll have to agree with the pharaoh on that one  
  
Bakura's furby: *large sweatdrop*  
  
Yami: well anyways we need to name these things. As good parents we should give them great names  
  
Bakura: who said we are good parents  
  
Yami Malik: or want to  
  
Yami: oh fine then im gonna name mine...Bob!  
  
Bakura: *shakes head* such a sad boy you are Yami. I'll name mine Necro from my necrophile card  
  
Yami Malik: heh that's obvious you were gonna name your furby that  
  
Bakura: so? What are you going to name yours?  
  
Yami Malik: mine's gonna be...Ra  
  
Bakura: uhh ok  
  
Ra: o.O Ra?  
  
Bob: hey why do I get the crappy name?  
  
Yami: because I named you so there  
  
Necro: oh well I hope what you named me after is a girl  
  
Bakura: well it does have large breasts....  
  
Yami: . and you said I was bad you naughty boy  
  
Yami Malik: well now that these things are named, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Yami: uhh...take them to where all the other babies go  
  
Bakura: and that would be where?  
  
Yami: good question oh well lets get going now and maybe we can find it  
  
Yami Malik: hmm..maybe I can train mine to be just like me  
  
Bakura: one of you is bad enough *goes out the door*  
  
Yami: *follows*  
  
Yami Malik: *follows too, after stealing any sharp objects in Yami's house* hehehe  
  
At a nearby mall.  
  
Yami: I think the people here are too old  
  
Bakura: so we can make these furbys socially mature  
  
Yami Malik: I still think we should have gone to a bar  
  
Yami: umm.how about no  
  
Bakura: hey what are we waiting for? Lets go in  
  
Inside the mall.  
  
Yami Malik: so..which store first?  
  
Yami: a playboy store!  
  
Bakura: v_v am I the only sane one around here?  
  
Pegasus: no not really baku-boy  
  
All three yamis: O_O AAAHHHH!!!!!! ITS PEGASUS RUN AWAY!!!! *haul ass*  
  
Pegasus: aww poo, all I wanted was someone to talk to  
  
On the other side of the mall.  
  
Bakura: *panting* that..was..not..cool..at..all  
  
Yami Malik: *looks at the store in front of them* hey a Babies R Us store  
  
Yami: *is already in the store* hmm..now what to buy for my furby  
  
Bob: hey can I have a gun?  
  
Yami: no  
  
Bob: can I have a sword?  
  
Yami: no  
  
Bob: can i-  
  
Yami Malik: kill you?  
  
Yami; yes oh wait No!  
  
Yami Malik: almost got ya there  
  
Bakura: can you two shut up so I can get out of this weird store *giving the baby clothes a strange look*  
  
Yami: ok *gets a bunch of random outfits*  
  
Bob: can I have a leather jacket  
  
Yami: ok  
  
Bakura: geez you and your leather  
  
Yami: hey at least I look good in leather  
  
Yami Malik: *goes to another store and buys a bunch of weapons* ^__^ my furby is gonna beat them all  
  
Bakura: *sees Yami Malik* gasp is that thing smiling? Wow hell is freezing over  
  
Yami: *walks out of the store with all the baby stuff*  
  
Cashier: hey you didn't pay for all that stuff  
  
Yami: oh uhh...hey look Pegasus is stripping *points to a random direction*  
  
Cashier: oooooo really? *turns and looks*  
  
Yami: *grabs the other two spirits and runs out of the mall*  
  
Cashier: *turns back* hey that guy isn't stripping *sees that the spirits are gone* hey..that's not nice  
  
In a random park.  
  
Yami: well now that we have all the baby stuff now what should we do?  
  
Bakura: we need to teach them the necessities of life  
  
Yami Malik: hehehe I know what any furby needs  
  
Necro: hey im a girl so no naughty male things  
  
Yami: aww..fine  
  
Bakura: well first we need to teach them about who's our enemies and friends  
  
Yami: well its already been established that Pegasus should be avoided at all times  
  
Bakura: I'll just deal with him again but then there is Duke  
  
Yami Malik: and there is always the goodie good guys too  
  
Yami: hey leave my hikari alone  
  
Yami Malik: hey that little kid won over my hikari, mine is supposed to be as evil as I am  
  
Furbys: *not listening, ploting and eating stolen food that they somehow got*  
  
Yami: whatever anyways you must remember to carry around a lighter at all times  
  
Bakura: yea just in case if you see any gas stations  
  
Yami Malik: and the gas trucks and anything else flammable too like Yami's hair  
  
Yami: *covering his hair* noooo anything but the hair! Please I beg of you, just spare my hair  
  
Bakura: *large sweatdrop* I shall inch away from you two *inches away*  
  
Yami: *sees the furbys not listening* hey you three pay attention  
  
Bob: never! Mwahahaha  
  
Necro: umm..we already know all of the stuff you just said  
  
Ra: yep what she said  
  
Yami: *gasp* they are smart  
  
Bakura: yea compared to you  
  
Yami: shut up albino, geez stupid egyptains  
  
Yami Malik: uhh pharaoh you are an egyptain too ya know  
  
Yami: o.o oh hehe ^__^;;  
  
Bakura: v___v someone just kill me now  
  
Ra: *uses the eye drawn on his head and takes Bakura's ligher* ^__^ time to play  
  
Necro: *takes lighter from Ra and ignites Yami's hair* yup yup  
  
Yami: AAIIIEEEE!!!!! Help me someone! *jumps into a lake*  
  
Bakura: *rolling on the ground* hahaha I wonder who did that  
  
Yami Malik: don't you have the lighter Bakura?  
  
Bakura: yea *checks his pocket* hey wait its not there  
  
Yami Malik: *turns slowly and stares at the furbys* oh ra help us all  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
